Lufta e Parë Botërore
Vuthaj është vendbanim i komunës së Plavës. Etimonologjia e emrit Kjo trevë etnike Shqiptare qysh ne lashtësi ka qene e njohur me emrin "Vuthaj" ose "" Katundi Vuthaj"". Por, duke pasur parasysh shtrirjen, kompaktësinë e territorit dhe te banorëve, distancën nga njeri katud tek tjetri, themi se është një krahinë e vogël Shqiptare ne zemër te alpeve, me bukuri mahnitëse, me karakteristika lokale te veçanta. Etimologjie e toponimit ""Vuthaj"" e ka trajtuar edhe Prof. Eqerem Çabej. Ai thotë se ky toponim vjen nga fjalët: ""I vute"" i pervute"" Etnografe sllav qe kane shkruar për ato krahina, toponimin ""Vuthaj"" e kane zevendsue me toponimin ""Vusanje". Kuptohet se qëllimi i tyre ka qene e mbetet teoria absurde "se këto vende kanë qen te pa banuara , se Vuthjanët Kelmendas nuk janë autoktone ne këto treva, por ardhacak..." Dihet se sllaveve u mungon tingulli "th", prandaj nuk mund ta shqiptojn si te tille .Per ket arsye ata ndoshta e kane zevendsue me tingullin "S". Ata toponimin "Vusanje "mundohen ta shpjegojn me fjalen "vuk"(ujk), e cila thon ata ,më vonë ka evoluar në "Vusanje". Ky i ashtuquajtur shpjegim është i pa bazuar, absurd dhe i papranueshëm. Ne dokumentet e shkruara toponimin ne fjale e takojmë qysh ne shek. XIII (13),ne trajtën "Vutkagni" ose "Vutkaj" Edhe ky fakt hedh posht si te pabazuer emertimin sllav"Vusanje".Mandej ,duhet shtuar se shum serbishtfoles qe e ndegjojn per her te par ket toponim ne gjuhen Shqipe e shqiptojn "Vutaj"ose Vut-Haj". Etimologjia popullore Nderkaq , ne Vuthaj brez pas brezi eshte ruajtur dhe percjelle neper shekuj legjenda e "Vajzes Vuthit". Kjo legjend permban shum te dhana topnomastike te ruajtura deri ne ditet tona , qe te moshuarit i tregonin shume shpesh , madje me krenari duke pohuar se rrjedhin nga nje fis i lashte Shqiptar Pak histori 10 QERSHOR 1878 :Perpjekjet e atdhetarve te shquar te kombit tone per liri e pavarsi u kurorzuan me, KRIJIMIN E LIDHJES SHQIPTARE TE PRIZERENIT me 10 Qershor 1878. njeri prej themeluesve te saj ka qene edhe ALI BEG GUCIA. Me ket rast duhet ti evokojme disa nga kujtimet e shumta popullore te rujtura dhe te transmetura brezpas brezi ne kuvendet shkoll te Odes Burrave. Dihet se njera nga krahinat ma te rrezikuara te truellit Shqiptar ne ato vite ishin Plava E gucia. kjo krahin ne ate periudhe,sipas te dhanave qe disponojm, perbahej nga dy qytete te vogla, gucia me 4000 dhe Plava me3500 banore si dhe nga 29 fshatra. Ne baze te vendimeve te traktit te Shen stefanit si dhe te vendimeve te Kongresit te Berlinit, kjo Krahin Shqiptare duhej t'i aneksohej Malit zi. Ne lidhje me kto ngjarje kujtesa popullore na sjell edhe dy fakte te tjera: Kur knjazi i karadakut shkoj ne Stamboll te Sulltanit me lyp pak tok i tha: Padishah i neruem dhe i derguem prej zotit ne tok me i ba mir gjines, ju e dini se ne jetojm ne ni vend te vogel e te shkrete, me buk e pa buk, me uj e pa uje. atje gjinja po me desin e bagetia po me cofin.Prandaj te lutem ba me rahmet e ma jep ni ven ci t'kete ni pus me uje, ku gjinja e bagetia te ken munsi me pi. Po ku asht ky vend ci munem me ta dhan ty o knjaz i Karadakut?- pyeti sulltani. Ky ven asht ne hydyt me mua. Aty asht ni I'gate e vogel e ai uje mue me del boll per gjin e bageti. Pra ba me rahmet e ma jep se gjinja e atij veni nuk kane me cue krye, e kur ta shohin fermanin me mehyrin tan, kan me ju lut zotit per jetgjatesin e tuaj. dhe sulltani,"rahmetliu i madh"ne ni kohe kur po i knohej talkini i funit, e mashtroi knjazin. Ne Malsi te madhe ky moment eshte dhene nga anonimi popullor ne ket form; ishte kan knjazi i malit t'zi ishte cue nade ne sabah llaf me te shoqen ci po ban Nga sa u tha me siper, duket qarete se sulltani ishte i gatshem per ta prenue coptimin e tokave shqiptare,per te shpetuar cka mun te shpetohet nga Perandorija e kalbur osmane.Kurse knjazi i karadakut ishte nje lypsar dredharak dhe mashtrues qe kerkonte zgjerimin territorjal ne dem te trojeve Shqiptare,duke shfrytezuar rrethanat e krijuara. Kurse, populli i rrezikuar i ksaj krahine, ne ate kohe i pergjigjej Sulltan Muratit dhe Knjazit te karadakut: u hap lajmi ne t'kater anet thone a cue nje vampir, e ka emnin shen stefan, E pat vorrin ne turqi, Toke e qiell do me i perpi. Anonimi popullor e jep lajmin ogurzi se armiku i vdekur asht cuar dhe kerkoje te na robroj perseri, prandaj duhet qite kushtrimi, duke thane: Merrni vesh Shqipatari, Me u bashkue i madh e thmi Me u bashkue Shqiptart krejt, Pej ne shtat e shtatedhet vjec. Dhe,populli i ksaj krahine te rrezikuar i pergjigjet thirrjes, duke organizuer kuvendin e par ne lidhje me kto ngjarje ne Livadh te kovacit,pran nje guri, i cili ruhet deri ne ditet tona si monument i ksaj ngjarje te shenuar. Ne ket kuvend popullor mori pjes populli dhe parija,te kryesuar nga Ali Begu. ALi Begu njoftoj lajmin ogurzi me kto fjal:"Burra, ju baj me dije se baba mret na shiti ne stamboll te i huaji". Kurse njerzit qe ishin te tubuar me nje ze iu pergjigjen:"sulltan murati munet me shit tokat e tij se tonat pa dek na te tan jo".Ndersa rapsodi popullor kete moment kritik, e perjetsonne vargjet: Ali Begu ni burr drague, Kurr ma gusht nuk kish qillue, fill per pe u kish kallxue: -Mreti turk na ka tradhtue! Kuptohet se gjendja e krijuar ishte shum e rende dhe zgjidhja kerkonte urtesi e trimeri,por ma shum se cdo gja tjeter kerkonte bashkimin e armve, prandaj ai, Ali Begu, sikurse na thot anonimi popullore,u drejtohet te pranimshve: Folni trima , folni Sokola ................................... dhe per ta tregua barren e madhe qe duhej ta perballoje populli Shqiptar, ne vecanti banoret e ktyne trevave anonimi e vazhdon: Me ne a veç Zoti e Ora ...................... Por, të gjithë të pranishmit shprehin besimin e tyre se shqiptarët të mësuar me luftra të pandërprera kundër pushtuesve të ndryshem, të bashkuar me besa- besë, do të luftojnë, të mbrojmëTrojet e veta, nderin dhe burrërinë shqiptare. Ndërkohë, sikurse thamë, me 10 qershor 1878 ishte themeluar Lidhja Shqiptare e Prizerenit, e cila shënonte një nga fitoret më të mëdha të popullit shqiptar pas një robërije shumëshekullore. Njëkosisht ishte frymzim, shpresë dhe besim se trojet shqiptare të rrezikuera tani do të mbroheshin nga kjo lidhje, nga i gjithë populli shqiptar. Me këtë shpresë dhe me këtë besim u kthye Ali Begu në Guci nga Kuvendi i Prizerenit. Posa arriti në Guci ai organizoi mbledhjen tek Kërshi i Kalasë në Kërshllahe. Ndërkohë, Ali Begu kishte marrë një letër nga knjaz Nikolla. Ai, sipas kujtesës popullore, në atë letër shkruente: "Mue mreti i Stambollit mi ka dhanë Plavë e Guci. Un do ti marr, por due me i marrë pa gjak e kjo varet prej jush. Pranaj due me nie fjalen tuej, si doni me m' pritë, si mik apo si anmik? Un jam gati për të dyja". Gjeografia Kjo treve përfshin një territor pak a shumë te madh me lugina e vende te buta, me bjeshkë livadhore dhe gerdhatore nga Burimi i Valbones deri tek Burimi e Ali Pashe Gucisë, nga liqeni i shtarës deri tek Guri i Gjon Bales, nga Guri i Sahatit deri te shkalla e Vuthit Treva Vuthjane përmbahet nga këto vendbanime (fshatra) te përhershme: Valbona, Katuni i Epërm (sipërm), Ceremi, GjonBalajt, Qosajt, Kukajt, Hakajt, dhe Zabeli. Eshte pjesë përbërëse e Kelmendit te hershem. Kufizohet me treva te tjera Shqiptare: Malësia e Gjakovës, Dukagjinin, Bjeshkët e Kelmendit te Gurit, Gucinë dhe Plaven Prandaj themi se kjo trevë përbëhet nga një territor kompakt, me bjeshkë e vrri te lidhura mjedis tyre. Ekonomia Demografia Popullisa është shqiptare . Popullata shqiptare në Vuthaj viteve të fundit është mpakur shqetësueshëm si rrjedhojë e emigrimit të vazhdueshëm për në SHBA dhe vende të tjera përëndimore. Interesante mbetet qe popullsia eshte e bindur per disa zona ku kane jetuar fise katolike apo fiset jane konvertuar. Mbiemrat qe hasen sot me se tepermi ne kete krahine jane: Statistikat Kultura Politika Mu ne mes te fshatit eshte vendosur rreparti ushtarak i pikes kufitare. Shiko edhe këtë * Mali i Zi Lidhje të jashtme Vuthajt Toponime te tilla jane:"Maja e vajzes "- thepi i vecuar shkambor prej nga u hodh ajo vajze,mbasi e hodho Harapin e zi te pertej detit dhe per mos u ra ne dor shokve te tij ; "Bregu i Romanit"(romani eshte Harapi i Zi ), vendi ku u zhvillua dyluftimi i fundit dhe prej nga "Vajza e vuthit"i hodhi kundershtaret ne humbere ; "Romani"-vendi ku ra Harapi i Zi ; "Qetat e Romanit"-vendi ku u varros ai, i cili, sipas legjendes, eshte i detyruar te pergjigjet sa her ti thrrasin ;"Guri i Romanit" i cili ra ne ato kohra dhe zuri vend ne nje hapsir te vogel mbi"Qetat e Romanit"si roja e perjetshme , si tregues se fatin e Romanit heret a vone, dot ta pasoj seicili pushtues i ktyre trevave; "Ashti i Romanit"-Pylli mbi "Qetat e Romanit". Por,banort banort e lasht te ksaj treve arberore emertuan edhe nje shpell te vogel ne Rrathet e Podgojes,karshi "Qetave te Romanit", vend shum i thyeshem shkembor, me emrin "Bira e Harapit".Gojdhana popullore thote se edhe toponimi "Valbona"ka mbetur qe nga ato kohra te hershme. Meqense "Vajza e Vuthit" kishte qen e bukur dhe e shkatht si "Zane Mali", ne kujtim te saj emertuan "Luginen e Bukur" ne gjuhen e tyre "Valbona".Te gjitha kto ,dhe shum deshmi te tjera qe dot te trajtohen ne ket punim te tradites se trashiguar neper shekuj nga brezat e lisit Vuthajan,na bejn te besojm se kjo trev ka qene sikurse njihet edhe ne ditet tona vetem me emrin shqip "Vuthaj". Keshtu e kan njohur banoret e hershem te ksaj ane dhe te trevave tjera shqiptare.Duhet then se nga fjala "Vuthaj"rrjedhin drejt perdrejti shum fjal te tjera si "Vuthi" mbiemer, i cili trego prejardhjen e mbajtsis se tij, shume i perhapur ne krahina te ndryshme shqiptare si ne Peje, Gjakove e deri ne Tirane e Vlore;"Vuthjan"(i Vuthjan)-banor i ksaj treve ose me origjin te lasht nga kjo treve.Po ashtu emrin Vuthaj dhe mbiemrin Vuthaj e gjejme ne kenget popullore qe dot perfshihen ne ket punim .Prandaj themi se treva vuthjane ka qen e banuar qysh ne lashtsi nga fiset iliro-shqiptare e ne vazhdimsi dhe panderprerje , se vuthjanet , banoret e ksaj treve, jane autokton ne trojet e tyre dhe jo ardhacak , se kjo krahin nuk ka qen vend i shkret dhe i pa banuer. Bukurit Natyrore - Kjo Treve ka bukuri te rralla ne vrri dhe bjeshke,te cilat me te vertet mun te quhen Perlat e Alpeve Shqiptare. Te tilla jane bjeshket livadhore te mrekullueshme qe shtrihen ne nje siperfaqe alpine te pafundme,te rrethuar nga kurora e pyjeve gjethore dhe halore, e tille eshte pjesa gerdhatore e bjeshkeve te ksaj krahine qe ngrihet si nje kurore madheshtore nga Kollata te Maja e Hekurave, nga lartesit e Romanit te Bregu i Neshtrashes qe perfundojne ne Brade te Vezirit.Te tilla jan luginat qe bashkojn kete treve nga Liqeni i Shtares deri te burimi i Ali Pashes dhe ne vazhdim deri te Liqeni i Plaves,Lugina e Valbones dhe ajo e Ceremit.Te tilla jane burimet dhe rrjedhat ujore ne liqenet e bukur ne majet me te larta.Por,prej tyre do te veconim per bukurin e tyre magjike Synin e Skafkacit, burimin e Valbones,Burimet e Ali Pashe Gucise;Ujvaren gGerla ne Katunin e Eperm,Ujvaretne Cerem dhe Valbon, lumejt qe pershkojn kto krahina e shum burime te tjera. E gjith hapsira Vuthjane lidhet dhe perban nje pjes kompakte me male te larta, pyje shekullore, bimesi te shumellojshme,sidomos ne periudhen e pranveres kur bjeshket mbulohen me lule shum ngjyrshe.Pra , e gjithe kjo qe u tha me siper, perban treven e lasht te Lisit Vuthjan. Por,Vuthjan te shperngulur nga kjo treve ka edhe ne shum krahina te tjera shqiptare ,ne Rugove,Peje e rrethina,Rozhaj,Peshter,Kruje,Shkoder, Tirane, Fier, Durres, Vlore, Elbasan, Prishtine, mandej ne shum vende evropjane edhe ne SHBA,etj. Vuthjanet,megjithse te shperndar ne krahina e vende te ndryshme here nga dhuna e pushtuesve te njepasnjeshme, here per shkaqe ekonomike si dhe per te dy faktoret njekohesisht, perseri kudo qe ndodhen, kane ruajtur kujtimin e origjines,kujtimin e te parve,kujtimin mbi bukurite natyrore te vendit te parve te tyre, kane rujtur lidhjet me treungun e Lisit si dhe me deget e tij te shperndara , por kryesisht me deget qe me burreri e trimeri qendruen ne trojet etnike te te parve duke perballuar furtunat e njepasnjeshme dhe duke mbijetuar. Prandaj dot i trajtojm ceshtje qe jan te lidhura drejtpersedrejti me Vuthjanet e trojeve te lashta qe dashurin e tyre per truallin qe jau lane te paret , nuk e zevendesuan me asnje tjeter. Por, per aq sa kemi te dhena do te flasim edhe per ato dege te larguara nga trungu. Fakti qe njeri nga te paret e Vuthjanve te sotem ,Nrel Bala eshte vrar ne lufte kunder pushtuesve osman, pikrisht duke mberojtur kto troje verteton se aji ishte banor Kelmendas i ksaj treve,se Kelmendi dhe Kelmendasit kane shtrirje shume ma te madhe nga kjo krahin qe sod quhet Kelmend(Kelmendi i Gurit).Gojdhana popullore e deshmone nje gje te tille.Pranija e Kelmendasve ne shum krahina te tjera, ne trojet e veta edhe ne ditet tona mesemiri deshmon nje gje e tille.Vete etnografet sllav qysh ne vitin 1921 kane prenuer se nga 5000 shtepi qe ka Kelmendi,vetem 500 prej tyre ndodhen brenda kufijve politik te shtetit Shqiptar, ndersa 4500 jashte kufijeve politik ,dmth ne trojet e tyre etnike te pushtuara nga Serbija e Mali i Zi. Eshte i njohur fakti se per Kelmendin dhe Kelmendasit kane shkruar etnografe e shkenctar te huaj e Shqiptare dhe te gjithe ata kane prenuar faktin se Kelmendasit jane autoktone ne trojet e tyre. Pas pushtimit Osman te kesaj krahine ,shume familje Kelmendase qe nuk prenuen pushtimin osman,nuk prenuen islamizimin,u larguan nga trojet e veta ne drejtime te ndryshme, por sidomos ne drejtim te veriut dhe te jugut, pasardhsit e te cilve i takojme edhe sote ne kohen tone qe nga Peshteri e Senica e deri ne Lezhe.Gjithashtu kemi takuar ne pasardhs Vuthjane te kthyer ne trojet e te parve te tyre,te cilet ishin larguar nga ato ane ne periudhen e luftes qe bante Kelmendi kunder pushtuesve osmane.Duhet theksuar se eshte fakt i pamohueshem ,se pavarsisht nga besimi fetar dhe shperndarja neper vende te ndryshme lidhjet farefisnore,te dashurise, dhe vllazerise Kelmendasit i kane ruajtur deri ne ditet tona. Edhe sot ata i thone njari tjetrit kushurij,pa marr parasysh besimin fetar katolik apo musliman. Ne Krahinen e gucise dhe te Plaves edhe sot banoret e ktyne trojeve i dine bjeshkt e Kelmendasve, te larguar nga keto treva. Edhe sot i thone"Vizitori i sykajve","Buni i Dyl Dashit","Zeletina e Mirit", "Goleshi i Turkut"(kete bjeshke te kelmendasve e mori turku,prandaj i mbeti ky emer).Pra,sikurse duket shume qart, nga ato qe ka ruajtur populli i ktyre trevave ne kujtesen e tij ,kto treva etnikisht e historikisht kane qene te Kelmendasve autokton Shqiptar,pavarsisht nga fakti se ne situata e rrethana te ndryshme here jane pervjel ne male te larta here jane shtrire ne luginat dhe fushat pjellore.Prandaj duke pasur para syshe sa parashtruem,themi se Kelmendi ne te kalueren ka pase nje shtrirje shume ma te madhe nga ajo qe sot nenkuptone krahina e Kelmend me disa fshatra ne vendet ma te thyera shkembore te Alpeve Shqiptare. Po ashtu themi se ne ato kohra e me vone erdhen ne trojet e Kelmendasve cipcinj serbosllav. Por ketu duhet Theksuar dhe nje fakt tjeter-asimilimi i femijve te besimit kristjan sikurse ka ndodhur me Velikasit(banoret e fshatit Velike) qe dihet mirfilli dhe prenohet nga te gjithe se jane me perardhje Shaljane, por qe sot e quajn veten malazias.Legjenda me e lashte qe eshte ruajtur ne gojdhanen popullore Vuthjane deri ne ditet tona, eshte ajo e "Vajzes Vuthit", te cilen po e shenojme te plote,ashtu sikurse e kemi degjuar shume here nga te moshuarit. VAJZA E VUTHIT. "Ne kohna shum te motshme, ne kto troje ku na lan te paret tane,kur kish pas dal Harapi i Zi i pertej detit,ish ken ba luft e madhe. Te paret tane kudo kishin pas luftue kunder te hujve. Por mas shum luftimesh,t'huajt kishin pas mrri deri ne krahinen tone.Ketu ish ken ba luft e madhe. N'ato kohna, ne luft kishin pas marr pjes burra dhe gra.Njana prej tyne ish pa kjen vajz shum e bukur, por edhe trimnesh si ma i miri burr. At vajz te bukur kish pas dasht me marr per veti aj ci ish ken i pari i asaj ushtrie t'huej ci kish pa ardh prej dhenave te largeta.Ajo nuk ish ken dhan ,as ligshtue e lufta kish pas vazhdue.Vajza e Vuthit, bashk me shoket e shoqet e saj,e kish pas terhiq anmikun neper male e thepa deri sa ishin ken ngjit n'maje te Gerdhates se thepisun.Aty, ne nje log te asaj bjeshke,ish ken ba lufta e funit. Vajza e Vuthit neshet e kacafytet me Romanin(emni i Harapit te Zi),te cilin ajo e gjoj prej nje maje shkami dhe ai ra ne humner.E Vajza e Vuthit per mos me ju ra ne dor shokvete Romanit,ra prej nje thepi mali posht pa lan gjurm kun.Qe prej asaj kohe te larget, veni prej ku ka ra Vajza e mori emnin "Maja e Vajzes."Nersa veni ku u ba kacafytja e funit e ci Vajza e Vuthit e gjoj anmikun,e mori emnin "Bregu i Romanit".Veni ku ra ai mori emnin "Romani".Pastaj Romanin e kishin pa shti n'dhe ne do qeta e veni ku ai e ka vorrin e ka emnin "Qeta e Romanit".Dhe qysh se e kan shti n'dhe nat ven ,ai duhet mu pergjegj sa her t'i thrrasin. Mbi "Qetat e Romanit"ndodhet "Guri i Romanit"si roj qysh nat kohe.Ai u kallxon tan zaptuesve t'huaj se heret a von edhe ata ka me i gjet cka e gjet romanin.E ata te huaj Lugines se Bukur ja vun emnin ne gjuhen e tyne Valbona.Keshtu na kan than te paret tane,e kshty po t'thom edhe na se mosme ja pa kallxue njanitjetrit kish me kan ne dhe, bashk me Romanin"Te moshuarit ne tregimet e tyre thonin se "dikur ne ato ane kish pas shkue edhe greku.Por ne kohen e grekut kish pas fal Zoti bor te madhe e otergjet ci binin prej Romanit e Lugut t'math ,takoheshin te Syni,bereqet nuk kish ba hic e greku kish pas thye qafen anej prej nga kish pas ardh". Midis Katundit t'Eper dhe GjonBalajve,nje vend edhe sot quhet"Mokna". Aty kalon nje she me uje te vazhdueshem,dimer e vere. Te mocmit thon se aty, ne ate she dikur kane qene mullijt e fshatit. Rrenojat e tyre kane qene te dukshme deri vone.Ne nje legjend tjeter, e cila shkon edhe tre breza ma larg,por qe ne koh asht ma e vonshme se legjenda e Vajzes se Vuthit,thuhet se i pari i Vuthjanve Bala,e ka origjinen tek Shejt Kelmendi. Nuk perjashtohet mundesia qe te jete keshtu, por gjithsesi legjenda e Vajzes se vuthit eshte shum shekullore me nje truall te caktuar prandaj dhe esht e besueshme se Bala asht Kelmendas ne truallin e vet,ne Vuthaj, te trashiguar brez pas brezi, dhe ne asnje menyr nuk mun te trajtohet si ardhacak. Ne legjenden e Vajzes se Vuthit, qe eshte ma se dy mij vjecare,thuhet qarte se Vuthjant ishin ne trojet e tyre te lashta dhe luftonin per mbrojtjen e tyre.Gjithashtu legjenda eshte argument ne te mir te se vertetes se te gjitha kto trva kane qene qysh se ne lashtsi te te parve tane Iliro-Shqiptar. Po keshtu eshte i njohur edhe i prenuar fakti se Kelmendasit kane qene adhurues te trojeve te veta dhe te jetes se lir ne to, pa pushtues te huaj, kunder te cilve luftuan neper shekuj. Keshtu qe ne rrethana e situata te caktuera, ata jan tkuerr "kan marr malin me jetue te lir". Prandaj dhe i gjejm ne kto malsi te thepisura dhe shkambore. Shume here te moshuarit thone: "He, more ,burra,t'paret tan kurr nuk i l'shuan kto troje. Ata shpesh her i paten lan luginat e fushat e tyne e dualen ne bjeshkt e nalta me jetue te lir bashk me Shqipet". VUTHJANT BANORE AUTOKTON NE TROJET E VETA - QE Vuthjanet jane Kelmendas pranohet nga te gjith.Ndersa,persa i perket autoktonis se tyre,ne trojet ku ndodhen dhe sot mendimet ndahen. Te huajt keqedashas kete fis te lasht jane munduar ta paraqesin si ardhacak,por pa argumenta. Na themi se Vuthjanet jan autokton ne trojet e tyre etnike me vazhdimsi shum shekullore.Vuthjant,Kelmendas kane qen te njohur per perkushtimin ndaj atdheut dhe lirise,njerzillekun, burrerine,ndershmerin, besnikrin,sinqeritetin,mirkuptimin njerzor,vendosmerin per te mbrojtur te drejten e tyre deri ne fund,ndenjen e dashuris per njeriun-krijesen madhore te Zotit ne toke, dashurin ndaj trashegimsise qe ju kane lan te paret ,ndaj tokes amtare , vendosmerin per te luftuar kunder "te drejtes se topuzit",deshiren per te mesuar e perparua ,per te luftuar te keqen,padrejtsine, dhunen, shtypjen, rrenen, pabesin, vjedhjen. Per Vuthjanet te shejta kan qen toka ,qielli dhe dielli. Nje gje te tille duket nga perbetimet qe jan ruajtur deri ne ditet etona si: pasha driten e diellit ci na jep jet, pasha qiell e tok , pasha token ci po shkel, pasha token ci e kemi shpi per ket e ate jet! Po ashtu virtytet te pacenushme te te parve tone kane qene miku, mikpritja, bujaria, besa. Kto cilsi te tyre i kane ven re edhe studiues qe jane marr me problemin Shqiptar. Keshtu ata i kane cilsuar Kelmendasit, pra, edhe Vuthjanet, si te eger dhe trima prej natyre, trupmdhenj dhe te pashem qe din me luftue shume mire.Prandaj kurre nuk ju binden dhe nuk ju nanshtruan te huajit, as sllavit as turkut,por pranuen jeten e lire tradicionale ne bjeshkt e veta. Shum studius i kane vlersuar Kelmendasit si burra te beses, te vendosur ne fjalen e dhane. posacarisht per vuthjanet jane shprehur mendimtar te huaj dhe Shqiptare se "jane banoret ma te cmuar ne Krahinen e Plaves. Ata e mbajn fjalen, jane te ndershem dhe trima". Ndersa Anton Ceta, duke folur per banoret e ksaj krahine ,thote se "nga kta trima (Vuthjant) kishte frig edhe Veziri i shkoders. Vuthjant si trima e pleqnar jane te njohur edhe jashte ksaj treve" Karakteristikat te perbashkta fizike te Kelmendasve kane qene trupi i gjat dhe i holl,te pashem,me vecori antropologjike te perbashkta. Te till kane qene te paret tane.Ata kurre nuk i rane kujt ne qafe. asnjeher nuk ban luftra pushtuese.mbrojtjen e trojeve te veta e bene me perkushtim dhe mbijetuan duke perballuar me vetmohim te gjitha rebeshet qe u perplasen gjat shekujve ne truallin Arberor. Dhe ne, bijt e tyre, duhet te veme ne jet amanetin e te parve: Te bashkuar, te ndertojme boten e lir Shqiptare ne trojet tona etnike. keshtu jane dhe do te jane edhe pasardhsit e Vuthit ne trojet e veta te lashta,te edukuar ne oden shkolle te burrave me frymen e tradites epike te maleve tona, ashtu sikurse vllazrit e truellit kombetar,Vuthjanet do ta ruajn ne zemrat e tyre respektin dhe kujtimin per para ardhsit dhe flijimet qe ban ata per ket toke te shenjt, per te rujtur e kultivuar tek pasardhsit traditat me te mira te kombit, e mbi cdo gje dashurin per njari tjetrin,per atdheun,urrejtjen per pushtuesit. Te gjithe popujt,ne bot ,ruajn ne kujtesen e tyre shekullore brez pas brezi ngjarje e personalitete te shenuara te historise se tyre. Edhe vllazrit tone te krahinave te tjera Ilire-Shqiptare, ruajne ne kujtesen e tyre, perkujtojn me respekt ngjarjet madhore qe kane lene gjurme te pa shlyeshme ne historin e kombit tone, perkujtojn me nderim personalitet dhe trimat qe nuk kursyen as jeten e tyre per te miren e popullit e atdheut. Te gjithe ne Shqiptart krenohemi me emrat e mbreterve Ilir, Agronit,Teuta, me Skenderbeun dhe fitoret e tij, me lidhjen e Prizerenit e personalitetet e asaj kohe, me 28 Nentorin e burrat qe ngriten flamurin ne Vlore. Nje tradite e tille eshte kultivuar edhe ne treven Vuthjane, ne Oden e Burrave. Ne keto kuvende vazhdimisht jane permende me respekt bemat e mira te para ardhsve. E njera nder to qe ka zan vend te rendsishem eshte rujtja e origjines,prejardhjes Iliro-Shqiptare. Prandej,Vuthjant kudo qe ndodhen deri ne ditet tona, e dine prejardhjen,e dine se jane autokton ne trojet e veta, por eshte e kuptueshme se disa ngjarje dhe personalitete perjashtohen ne qenien e njerzve per rendesine qe kane pasur, kane dhe do te kene. Prandaj edhe Vuthjani te fletme krenari per te paret e vet, per bemat e tyre, trimerin qe kane treguar ata per mbrojtjen e trojeve amtare qysh ne lashtsi. Te paharruara kane mbetur dhe jan percjell vazhdimisht ne Oden e Burrave luftrat e paraardhsve tane kunder pushtimeve latine, bizantine,sllave e osmane. Te gjitha trimerit jan perjetsuar ne legjenda, tregime e kenge nga anonimi popullor LUFTA KUNDER PUSHTUESIT OSMAN - Nje nder kto negjarje te rendsishme,qe esht ruajtur dhe percjellur neper breza,eshte edhe lufta e Kelmendit kunder pushtuesve osmane.Sipas gojdhanes lufta ka qene e gjate,ashper dhe me shum viktima nga te dya palet,me shum dame per palet nderluftuese. Legjenda mbi ket ndeshje te madhe asht rujtur dhe percjell neper shekuj ne Oden e Burrave nga te moshuarit, te cilet kur tregonin bemat e te parve per mbrojtjen e vatrave arbrore, te prenishmit i ndegjonin me vemendje dhe respekt. Ne ket legjende thuhet: "Ne kohen kur pushtuesit osman luftonin me zaptue tokat tona, te paret tane kudo luftuen burrnisht e trimnisht per mbrojtjen e trojeve te veta. Lufte te rrepte e te gjat bani edhe Kelmendi,gjithkun ne tokat Shqiptare prej Jeni Pazarit e deri ne Nikc.Thon se luft e madhe ish kan ba ne Luginen e Gucise,ku pushtuesit osman u nalen per shume kohe. Kelmenasi, e kishin pas damtue shume pushtuesin osman tue mesy naten ne cadrat e tyne,tue vra shume ushtar osman e pa u damtue vete, tue u kthye ne shpatijet e maleve.Prej anej ruheshin se mos u afroheshin ushtaret osman.Kelmenasit kur shkojshin ne lufte,seicili kishte me veti ka nje duek te mushun me lesh dhensh te pa lam .Kete e vejshin perpara dhe shkonin tue e shty e tue ju afrue anmikut.Ushtaret osman kishin arme te mira,por me to nuk mujshin me vra Kelmenasit se plumat nuk e cpojshin leshin e pa lam,po meteshin ne ta.Osmanet bajshin cudi pse nuk pa mun vrasin Kelmenas,kur ata i msyjshin dhe i vrisnin naten.Besa,ne ket lufte burrave ju kane nimue edhe grate me cka kane mujt.Ne te tana luftnat grate e Kelmenit jane te nigjueme. keshtu pra lufta nuk po maronte e ushtaret osman ishin terbue krejt prej inatit ci s'po munen me shtrue Kelmenin. Dhe, qe besa e burrave, nuk munemme dit edhe sa kohe kish g'jat ajo lufte sikur te mos e kishin marr vesh ushtaret e Sulltanit se si mrohen Kelmenasit me lesh dhensh te pa lam.Dhe e kishin pas marre vesh nji nat qi kishin pas vra do Kelmenas e shoket nuk kane mujt me i bajt por kan met aty ku i kan vra.Kur i kan gjet ata te vramit i kane gjete bashk me duej te mushun me lesh te pa lam.Besa,more burra,ne ket luft ashte vra nje mashkull i yni ci ish kan boll trim.Emnin e ka pas Nrel Bala,bash vllau i Gjon Bales.Kure pan ushtaret osmane me cka mroheshin Kelmenasit,kur msyjn naten,moren pran shume huj e ata huj i prehen ne te dy anet,pastaj shkuen i ngulen neper ato vene ci vijshin Kelmenasit naten. Keshtu kur Kelmenasit msyenin naten,rane ne pengesa,ne huj ci kishin ngul osmanet dhe nuk mujten me perparue ma nej,po u cuen n'kam e kur u cuen i msyen ushtaret osmane dhe i thyne. Keshtu kan ardh pushtuesit osman ne anen tone. Kur hin ne venin ton ata kishin ba cka bajn ata ci nuk e kan rodin e burrnis,kishin pas vra,djeg plackit cka kan gjet.Kshtu kish pas marue kjo lufte,por Kelmenasit kurr nuk e pushuen luften kuner pushtuesit osman e ma von kuner pushtuesve tjere.Qysh n'at kohe kan met emnat:Guri i Gjon Bales(ne Balcine te Luzhes), Ashti i Nrelit(pyll midis Zarunices e Fushes sirme).Kto emna jan dhe sot.Pra duhet me dit se tokat e Bales kane ken prej te Guri i Sahatit deri ne Shkalle te Vuthit, prej te Liqeni i Shtares e deri te Guri i Gjon Bals.Gjith ky ven, me bjeshk e vrri a ken i t'parve tane. Ne sot nuk e kemi te tan truellin e Bales se nat kohe shum Kelmenas e lshuen venin e msyen kah mujten.Kishin pas shkue ne thellsi te bjeshkve deri ne Malsi te Madhe e ma larg,por edhe ne drejtim te veriut kah Rozhaja e Peshteri,ku edhe sot jan kushrijte tane.Disa edhe ishin ken kthye prap se Gjoni jau pat lan amanet mos me lshue truellin e vet.Edhe nje gja duhet me dit;thonin te moshuanit. Ne venin tone nuk ka pas kam shkjau. Ata ktu i solli turku raje e na meten ma jau pa sherrin brez pas brezi'".Keshtu thote gojdhana popullore.Deri ketu shkon edhe lidhja farefisnore e brezave.Prandaj,perfshirja e nje periudhe shum shekullore ne gojdhanen popullore mesemiri deshmon se vuthjanet jane banor autoktone ne trojet e tyre te lashta dhe nuk jane ardhacak te vonshem sikurse jan munduar e mundohen ti paraqesin historjanet dhe etnografet serbosllav.Vuthjanet Kelmenas kane lene gjurm te pa shlyeshem ne trevat e tyre etnikisht te pastra, te cilat,madje dhe sot, ne pjesen ma te madhe te tyre,jane etnikisht te pastra.Pra,ne ket treve jetoj dhe mbijetoj ne shekuj elementi Iliro-Shqiptar ne vazhdimsi e pa nderprerje.Ne lidhje me dy vllazerit Vuthjan te dhanat gojore nuk perputhen plotsisht.Te moshuarit qe kam bisedua me ta per ket problem ,kane deklaruar se edhe ato jane Vuthjane. Vllazeria Gocaj, thonin te moshuarit,padyshim u larguan nga kto troje ne drejtim te Peshterit,prej nga me vone,nje deg e ksaj vllazerie kthehet ne Vuthaj. Kuptohet se gojdhana nuk percakto me saktesi datat e levizjes, kur u larguan dhe kur u kthyen,por pohon zhvillimin e ngjarjeve ne kohe te ndryshme.Jane Vuthjan autokton dhe banor ne trojet e veta edhe vellazeria Selimaj."Na ,Selimajt jemi vuthjan hanedan, jemi te Pretashit. Selimi,Isufi e Vuksani jane kane vllazen.Te Isufit, ne kohna t'hershme jan ken cue prej knej dhe kan pa shkue e zan ven ne Nikc.Atje jan edhe tash trashigimtaret e tij.Disa prej tyne kan majt fene muslimane e disa te tjer jane kthye prap ne fen e t'parve". PERFUNDIME - Pavarsisht nga ndonje ndryshim qe vihet re ne tregimet e te moshuarve, Cka asht e kuptueshme po te kihet para sysh fakti se kane kalue shume e shum shekuj, te gjithe ata te moshuare qe kame pasur fatin e mire te bisedoj me ta ne lidhje me kto probleme, kane qene te nje mendimi per ceshtjet qe po rendisim: Vuthjanet qysh ne lashtsi jane autokton ne trojet e tyre, ne vendbanimet e sotme,por edhe te shperndar ne shum krahina te tjera; Vuthjanet jane Kelmenas autokton ne Kelmend dhe jo ardhacak; - hapsira Vuthjane ka qene etnikisht e paster, e banuer vetem nga fisi Vuthjan. Pushtuesit e ndryshem qe kane kalue neper kete treve gjithmon u larguen prej saj; - ne kohen e pushtimit osman ne kto ane pati dyndje ardhacakesh te muslimanizuar, Sikurse ka qen Radoja nga Kuci; - ne te njejten periudh shume Shqiptar nga Gucia e Plava qe kishin prenue fen islame,lidhen krushqi me ardhacaket e muslimanizuar serbishtfoles,gje qe gradualisht ne kto familje coj ne humbejen e gjuhes Shqipe dhe marrjen e gjuhes se nenes; -gjate periudhes se pushtimit osmane, shum familje vuthjane per shkaqe te dhunes turke ose per shkaqe ekonomike u detyruan te largohen nga kto troje ne drejtime te ndryshme. Shperngulje te shumta nga kto treva Shqiptare sidomos ka pasur rreth viteve 1700, dhe me vone me 1912, 1913, 1919, 1920. Por shpernguljet ma te mdha vihen re pas vitit 1960; - Shqiptaret e Krahines Plav e Guci, pra edhe Vuthjanet Kelmendas, moren pjes aktive ne te gjitha levizjet e mdha dhe te vogla kryengritse kunder pushtuesve osman dhe ma vone,atyre serbosllav.Sidomos jane per tu permendur kryengritjet e viteve 1684, 1711, 1737-1739, 1847 etj, vecanarisht e randsishme ka qene lufta e vitit 1878-81 per mberojtjen e ktyne trojeve nga pushtuesit malazes.Gjithashtu, Vuthjant kane marre pjes ne te gjitha levizjet kryengritse kunder pushtuesve osman,qe cuen ne shpalljen e pavarsise te shtetit Shqiptar nga perfaqsuesit etij ne Vlore me 28 Nentor 1912. Megjithse ne kete Krahine lufta vazhdoj deri ne vitin 1924. Sipas deshmive qe disponojme, Gucia e Plava kane qene krahine e Shkoderas deri rreth viti 1800. Pastaj kjo krahin kalo ne vartesi adminstrative te Prizerenit dhe ma vone te Pejes. Kelmendi, pjes e te cilit asht edhe treva Vuthjane , ne te kalueren ka pasur shtrirje shum ma te madhe nga ajo qe ka sot. Nje gje etille deshmohet dhe vertetohet me faktin se edhe sot kemi krahina Kelmendase qe mbijetuan neper shekuj duke u ndeshur me pushtues te ndryshem sllav,osman,e perseri sllav,por qe sot ndodhen ne trojet e tyre etnike si ne Rugove, Peje,Rozhaj e deri ne Sanxhak. Vetem ne Plav e Guci jane rreth 27 vllazeri me origjin Kelmendase,kurse Rugova eshte tersisht Kelmend etnikisht i pastrert. Velikasit, banoret e Velikes, fshat ne Komunen e Plaves, me origjin Shaljane,jane te asimiluer e sllavizuar nga kisha ortodokse sllave. Kushrijt e te njejtit trung ndodhen ne fshatra te rrethit pejes, kryesisht ne Isniq. Ndersa ne Velike nje vllazeri e ka rujtur miemnin "Shaliq". Te moshuarit ne tregimet e tyre mbi lashtesin nuk harrojn as grekun, i cili, thonin ata, la permenden ne are dhe shkoi andej ka kish pa ardhe. Gjithsesi te huajt qe kaluen neper kto troje, lane gjurme, sidomos ne besimet fetare. Dihet se sot Shqiptaret, pasardhsit e ilirve, jane te tri besimeve: katolike, muslimane, dhe ortodoks, pervec sekteve te tjera, qe per fat te keq nuk jan as ato te pakta. Por,rendesi te dores se par ka fakti se megjithse besimet fetare jane te ndryshme,marrdhanjet e gjakut Shqiptar,marrdhanjet midis Shqiptarve te besimeve te ndryshme nuk u tranditen asnje her. Perkundrazi,pavarsisht nga besimi, ato dmth, marrdhanjet vllazerore kane qene dhe jane gjithmone te tilla. Kshtu ne Krahin ton,muslimane katolik,kane festuar bashkarisht bajramin dhe pashken,kane lidhe kumari dhe vllazeri, madje ka pas edhe raste te lidhjeve martesore. Gjithmon jan ndodhur bashkarisht kur i ka thirr atdheu ,duke u betuar sipas tradites:"per qiell e per dhe e baj deken si me le". Gojdhana popullore shenon dhe faktin se pas vdekjes se Gjonit, Sanxhakbeu i Shkoders e thrret Dedushin ne bese"me ja mush menjen me nrrue fen"por masi ky nuk ka prenuae, ai e ka pre ne bese. "Begleret i kan pas pru shkijet cipcinj ne kto toka, tue u dhan bjesh e vrri e ata na meten ktu ku i kemi edhe sot. Boll i keq ka ken edhe Mahmut Begolli i Pejes". ARDHACAKET SLLAV- ARMIQ TE BETUAR - Armik i eger i ktyre trevave Shqiptare, i te parve tone ka qene car Dushani, i cili i ndeshkonte shume rende"te pabindurit",duke i detyruar te prenonin fene ortodokse dhe te flisnin"sikurse ka folur Zoti", mbasi sipas megallomanise serbosllave,edhe zoti paska folur serbisht. Qe nga kjo kohe emrat vetjak, onomastika,pesoj nje goditje te rende.Madje, ne kete drejtim, edhe te tri besimet fetare kane lane gjurmet e tyre. Pushtuesi serbosllav,duke u perpjekur qe ti jep ngjyre sllave cdo gjurme Iliro-Shqiptare, me qellim dhe ne kete krahine, si ne krahinat e tjera, ndryshuen shume toponime si: Vuthaj-Vusanje, Guci-Gusinje Martinaj-Martinoviq, Gricori-Grncar, Pepaj_Pepiq, Nokshiq-Novshiqi, Plav-Pllav, Dardha-Krushevo, Qafa e Diellit-Dio, Burimet-Izvori, etj. JEMI AUTOKTON NE TROJET TONA - Edhe te dhanat historike deshmojne se kto treva kane qene te banuara qysh ne lashtsi nga fisi Iliro-Shqiptar. Esht e njohur se fiset Ilire luftuan kunder romakve me se nje shekull, dhe u pushtuan prej tyre vetem ne vitin 167. Ksaj periudhe i perket edhe legjenda e Vajzes se Vuthit,e cila deshmohet ne toponimet e rujura deri ne ditet tona. Po ashtu asht fakt i njohur se Gucia dhe Plava kane qene krahin perberse e "Ilirikut"te Shkodres. Mbi lashtsine Shqiptare te ktyre trvave deshmojn edhe toponimete tjera si: Vizitori, Trojani,Vutkani,gjetjet arkeologjike ne Rakopec(sot Brada e Vezirit), e cila ne te kalueren ka qene prone e vllazerve Vuthjane Brucaj. "Kurt Lula Brucaj, komit, ne kohen e pushtimit osman kishte vrare shum nizam te turkut. Veziri i Shkodres me dredhi e kish pas kap Kurtin dhe e kish pas var ne floket e tij.Qysh prej asaj kohe ket bjeshk e mori veziri i Shkodres,prandaj dhe quhet Brada e Vezirit". Monumente te tjera te kultures , te lashtesise Ilire ne kto treva jane pervec gjetjeve arkeologjike ne Rakopec, edhe varret e Ilirve ne Vizitor te vogel, varret e Ilirve ne Hot, Kisha Katolike ne Martinaj qysh ne shek.XIV, xhamia e pare ne Plavne vitin 1471. rreth vitit 1638 sipas Mazrekut, shumica e popullsise ne Guci e Plav ka kalue ne fene islame. Ne Vuthaj,rreth vitit 1700 ka pas mbi 40 musliman. Xhamia e Cekajve ne Guci, ndertuar ne vitin 1687. Xhamia e Vezirit (Mehmet Pashe bushatit)ne Guci, ndertuar ne vitin 1765. Xhamia e Gjyl Beut ne vitin 1883/34. Xhamija e Ali Pashe gucise ndertuar ne vitin 1899. ne Vuthaj kan qene fillimisht tri xhami, ne katund Eperm GjonBalaj dhe Qosaj si dhe mejtepi Gjonbalaj. Ma von u ndertuan xhami edhe ne cerem e Valbone. Ne Runica dikur, sipas gojdhanes, ka pasur xehe. ky vend ndodhet siper Liqenit te Shtares. Duhet theksuar se, ne kto treva, ne pergjethsi, nuk jane bere kerkime te mirfillta arkelogjike, megjithse vende te tilla ku mun te behen kerkime ka. Prandaj duke pasur parasysh sa thame,pretendimet serbosllave se banor i par i ksaj treve ka qene Gjoni, i biri i Bales, jane te pa argumentura,tendencioze,absurde dhe qellimkqia, te cilat, ne fund te funit, kane vetem nje synim: te mohojne vazhdimesin e elementit Shqiptar ne kto treva.Ne lidhje me kete po u sjell nje deshmi autentike. Ne vitn 1948 ne Gjonbalaj,tek shpia e Cun Mules, vjen nje grup i perber nga historian dhe etnograf malazes per te mbeledhur te dhana gojore. Shprehja e par e tynre ishte: Vi ste Albanci,ali dosljaci(ju jeni Shqiptar, por adhacak). Ne fakt, kjo nuk ishte pytje por nje pohim joshes dhe provokues. Joshes se prenonte faktin se Vuthjanet jan Shqiptare. Pra nuk jane as turq,(sikurse i quanin dikur),as musliman. Por,nga ana tjeter ishte nje shprehje provokuese,per t'i futur ne rruge pa krye bashkbiseduesit,sepse ata duhej te thonin, sipas llogjikes serbosllave"jemi Kelmendas por ardhacak".Kurse Cvijiqi me 1905 dhe1908 jep kto te dhana: Ne guci e Plave dhe ne 29 katunde te ksaj krahine jane 207 familje ortodokse me 2053antare; 705 familje muslimane dhe 878 familje Shqiptare. Esht e qarte dhe dihet nga te gjithe se edhe 705 familje muslimane,boshnjake,sikurse quhen nga populli i atjeshem per arsye se ne familje kan folur gjuhen e Boshnjakve te Bosnjes,ne shumicen e tyre kane qene me perardhje Shqiptare. Jane te njohura vellazerite shqiptare si: Nikocaj,Berisha,Kastrat,Hot,etj., qe ne Guci duke u martuar me gra boshnjake nga thellsia e Lugines se Limit,sollen ne familjet e tyre te folmen boshnjake.Eshte fakt i njohur dhe i prenuar, ne kohen tone, nga gjith e njerzit e ndershem, se diplomacia evropiane ka ber padrejtsite ma te mdha ndaj kombit Shqiptar,ndaj ceshtjes komtare shqiptare, duke filluar qe nga kongresi i Berlinit me 1878,Konferenca e Ambasadorve ne Londer ne vitin 1912-1913,Konferenca e Parisit me 1919, dhe konferencen e Jaltes me 1945,duke shkeputur nga trungu kombetar Shqiptar me shum se dy te tretat e territorit dhe me shume se gjysmen e popullesise,e neket kuader dhe Krahinat Plav e Guci,Hot e Grude, qe me luften e tyre heroike kunder pushtuesve osman e malazes, sfiduan fuqite e mdha te kohes,mposhten ne fushen e luftes osman e malaziasit, duke mbrojtur me gjakun e tyre kto treva te pastra etnike. LUFTA E NOKSHIQIT.ORGANIZIMI, ZHVILLIMI DHE FITORJA -Shume te dhana dokumentare dhe gojore deshmojne me qartsin ma te madhe se populli i ksaj Krahine asnjeher nuk i miratoi, nuk i prenoi as qe dot i pranoje kurre vendimet e dhunshme qe coptojn trojet Shqiptare.Faqe e ndritur ne historin e luftrave qe kane bere te paret tone,per mbrojtjen e trojeve te tyre,eshte pa dyshim Lufta e Nokshiqit dhe fitorja e arritur kunder forcave malaziase,diplomacise se Fuqive te Medha te kohes,synimeve ekspansioniste ruso-sllave dhe dredhive osmane per te shpetuar veten ne deme te interesave jetsore te Kombit Shqiptar.Per fat te keq duhet than se kjo teme kaq madhore, qe u kurorzua me fitoren e shkelqyer te forcave ushtarake Shqiptare te komanduara dhe drejtura nga Lidhja e Prizerenit,pothuajse nuk asht trajtuar fare,e cila per vendin qe ze dhe jehonen qe pati ne ngritjen e ndergjegjes Kombetare,meriton shume ma teper kujdes.Rrethanat ne te cilat u zhvillua Lufta e Nokshiqit.kriza lindore,lufta ruso-turke dhe nenshkrimii traktit famkeq te Shen stefanit,e benin situaten shume te rend dhe te nderlikuar per Kombin Shqiptar.Populli Shqiptar ne ate periudhe te veshtire ndodhej para dy alternativave: Te prenonte vendimin e Shen stefanit,te cilat coptonin trojet Shqiptare midis Bullgaris,serbis dhe malit te zi,dmth te prenonte ripushtimin,ose te organizohej per te perballur situaten e nderlikuar te brendshme dhe nderkombtare,te vazhdonte me trimeri luften clirimtare kunder pushtuesve te vjeter dhe te rinj.populli Shqiptar, megjithse ne rrethana te veshtira,zgjodhi rrugen e dyte,rrugen e vazhdimit te luftes per clirimin kombetar,,dhe per mbrojtejen e trojeve Etnike Shqiptare te rrezikuara nga synimet ekspanzioniste ruso sllave. LIDHJE [http.www.plaveguci.eu]